Le Syndrome De L'exclu
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: SongFic. Le Syndrome De L'exclu de Keny Arkana. "Depuis que je suis môme j'en ai ras le bol. Je m'auto-exclu, car de l'exclu j'ai le syndrome..." Un rire pour remonter à la surface. Des fleurs qui s'épanouissent, et des yeux pour regarder le ciel. On t'a exclu et coupé les ailes. Les souvenirs font mal. Mais tu continues de garder espoir. (Mathieu/Hippie si vous le voulez vraiment)


_**Coucou tout le monde!**_

_**Voici un nouvel OS, une song fic basée sur une chanson de la chanteuse Keny Arkana : Le Syndrome De L'exclu. Le texte est légèrement modifié pour coller au personnage du Hippie, qui est un homme.**_

_**Disclamer: J'aime les nouveaux SLG et... Le Hippie et les autres personnalités sont la propriété et proviennent de l'imagination du vidéaste Mathieu Sommet, et celui-ci s'appartient tout seul. La chanson vient de Keny Arkana, qui est aussi en Ft avec RPZ. Rien n'est à moi, sauf le texte narratif.**_

_**Le point de vue est celui de Mathieu. Pas celui du Hippie :) Et il y'a du yaoi (Mat/Hippie) si vous le voulez! Perso c'était pas voulu, mais en me relisant... Ouais ça peut se voir pour les yaoïstes confirmées! :p**_

_**Et un dernier conseil: Ne lisez pas la musique en même temps que le texte, ça colle pas le rythme :) Ecoutez la plutôt avant! ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_Le Syndrome De L'exclu._

_"J'ai le syndrome de l'exclu, l'impression de pas être à ma place."_

L'impression qui te colle au basket depuis des plombes. Depuis que t'es né. Depuis que t'es sorti du ventre de ta mère, que tu as commencé à respirer le même air que tout le monde. Ta place est pas ici petit Hippie, c'est ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter. A travers les larmes et la fumée, chassant la grossière caricature que je t'ai placardé sur le front. Tu deviens plus profond, soudainement. Plus humain. Plus vrai.

_"Mal jugé et mal vu depuis l'époque d'aller en classe. Dégaine de délinquant je pue la zone à trois bornes, l'impression d'être zieuté même quand y'a dégun à bâbord."_

Tu te souviens de ces longs moments assis sur une chaise à regarder les minutes de l'horloge tourner. Toi qui était l'étranger dont parlait Camus, toi qui était l'albatros que voyait Baudelaire. Toi qui était la jonquille parmi les mauvaises herbes. Celui qui ne faisait ni attention à l'apparence, ni ne donnait d'importance aux belles paroles, pourtant stupides et méchantes. Tu avais le langage du quartier. Les yeux du maltraité.

Mais tu les sentais, ces regards sur toi. Ces lèvres qui se muaient sur ton chemin, alors que tu trainais tes vans et ton vieux jean usé dans les couloirs.

_"Ils nous prennent pour des primates, ça me met sur les nerfs. J'ai pas les mots, j'm'exprime mal alors quand j'en ai plus je m'énerve. Ouais, je sais, c'est nul, ça m'a causé des torts, mais j'ai pas la patience de ceux qui sont restés à l'école."_

Nous sommes bien allongés sur cette pelouse. Alors que tu me parles. Cela fait combien de temps? Quelques minutes? Quelques heures? Les flots de tes mots coulent. Tu me parles comme tu ne l'as pas fait depuis longtemps. Tu n'as jamais bien su t'exprimer, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, je comprends d'où viennent tes expressions régulières. Celles que l'on trouvait drôles, et celles qui maintenant, me font froncer les sourcils.

Tu es parti de l'école tôt. Troquant les professeurs et les cahiers contre les trafiquants et quelques grammes de la plus pure amphet. A l'heure où tu me parles, à moi ton créateur, tu n'es plus le pacifiste. Tu es l'enfant blessé, traqué et souffrant qui dort sous les ponts. Celui dont les grands de ce monde ont coupé les ailes.

Mais tu t'exprimes. Tu te confies. Et je t'écoute.

_"L'impression de déranger par ma simple présence. Quand je suis loin du quartier et de mes gens. Je déstabilise, attise la vigilance, à faire flipper les mamies et à faire stresser les vigiles. Je ressens la méfiance de l'autre comme un coup bas, je paranoï, de sa parano je me sens coupable."_

Ta mère -est-ce la même que la mienne, je n'ose demander- te l'a répété et répété encore. Une loque sur le parquet ne lui sert à rien, ne servira jamais à personne. Dans la rue, les gens du monde te jugent, les vieilles amies des ancêtres ressentent la peur, dictée par l'irrationnelle. Les hommes en noir agrippent leur poche, redressent leur lunette et se préparent.

Tes lèvres tremblent un peu, tandis que tu parles avec ce langage qui t'as l'air si familier, mais qui pour moi est étranger. Il te va si mal. Ces paroles et expressions te rendent laid et terne, trop complexe et trop torturé. Plus vrai. Moins toi. J'aurais préféré que tu restes faux. Faux hippie. Faux heureux.

Mais tu as peur. Toujours. Du regard et la méfiance de l'Autre. Celui qui est ton frère, celui qui est ta sœur, celui qui pourtant te fuit.

_"Depuis que je suis môme j'en ai ras le bol. Je m'auto-exclu, car de l'exclu j'ai le syndrome..."_

Le vent n'a pas emporté le souffle de ta phrase. Je l'ai très bien entendu, alors j'essaye de comprendre. Comprendre qu'au final, ce n'est pas le monde qui t'as rejeté, c'est toi qui as rejeté le monde.

Tu les vois bien, ces barrières, physiques et mentales. Mais pourquoi les avoir tant reniées? Je ne les aime pas non plus. Mais pourquoi te sont-elles à ce point insupportables?

_"J'ai le syndrome de l'exclu. Je cache mes blessures, catégorie tête dure et en manque d'air pur. J'ai le syndrome de l'exclu. Putain je gère plus dans ce système de lèche-cul qui assassine mes vertus."_

Tu reprends le vieil accent. Celui de la rue, du commerce illégal, des poubelles, des mendiants et des frères de sang. (Mais pas le vôtre.) Tu reprends les vieux mots. Ils ne te vont pas. Doucement, je te le dis, ne sachant pas trop comment tu vas le prendre. Tu soupires, avec un drôle de sourire que je retrouve habituellement sur le faciès d'une autre de mes personnalités. Une plus noire. Ton opposé.

Le récit continue. Les coups de fouets sur ton âme. Les blessures au creux des reins, des hanches, du cou, des jambes, des bras. "L'enfer, c'est les autres." Ceux qui t'ont tant rabaissé, continuant à te frapper alors que déjà à terre, ton cœur crevé ne battait plus dans ta poitrine.

Ne rien montrer, c'était la devise. Partout et tout le temps. Un de ces vieux dictons de l'extérieur. Les plus faibles crèvent. Les plus forts survivent. Tu faisais partie des plus forts. Tu faisais partie des plus malheureux. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de faiblir.

_"Les douleurs infantiles, sentiments d'exclusion. Alors j'foutais bordel quand j'étais petit, aucun respect pour la complaisance. Ni celle des petits ni celle des grands. A force d'être vu comme le vilain petit canard ça te fait pousser les dents..."_

J'ai du mal à t'imaginer ainsi. Criard et survolté. Au fil du temps, tu as réussis à te canaliser, à te contenir. A devenir l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Les filets ne t'ont jamais saisis. Et les rares fois ou ils l'ont fait, tu t'es envolé tel un papillon. Battant les ailes de l'amour : Une pour le bonheur, l'autre pour la liberté. Illuminant les regards fades de tous ces cyniques qui te méprisent.

Que je t'admire en cet instant mon frère. Ma création. Mon créateur. Car sans toi, je ne serais pas là non plus, j'en suis certain. On m'a mis sur ton chemin, comme tu as atterris sur le mien. Et tandis que tu me contes l'histoire de ta vie, moi je reste là, face au ciel bleu, à imaginer l'enfer du passé d'être l'ange parmi les diables.

Le vilain petit canard, ce n'est ni toi, ni moi. Tu l'as compris maintenant. C'est autre chose, de plus grand et de plus mauvais. Ce n'est pas toi, du haut de ton mètre soixante et de ton chapeau tibétain.

_"Sentir la crainte c'est blessant, et p'tit ça m'a blessé. Alors tu deviens ce qu'ils dessinent dans leurs clichés... Un marginal qu'en a plus rien à pissé. Un sauvage au royaume d'une peur trop civilisée."_

Il n'y plus aucune larme dans tes yeux bleus. Opaques comme le tronc de l'arbre, lointains comme sa cime. Tu réfléchis sans doute à tes paroles. Te remets en question. Cherche, trouve et analyse. Plus lucide que jamais.

Blessé, voilà un sentiment qui t'est connu. La seule protection est l'isolement. La carapace qui se referme. Soit tu exploses, soit tu te confines, à l'intérieur du ventre de tes propres démons. Dans les deux cas, tu m'expliques calmement que tu deviens fou.

Plus rien n'a de sens, à part la nature dehors. Celle qui t'attend et t'appelle. Celle que tu t'empresses de rejoindre.

_"Tu sais, le syndrome est profond quand tu rentres pas dans leur format. Et que l'injustice est comme normale. Faut oser sinon t'es mort man. Que chacun de nous porte l'âme de qui il est, la vérité qu'on proclame."_

Les gamins meurent sous les coups du destin. C'est comme ça. "On peut rien y changer." Le cube ne va pas pour tout le monde. Certains sont trop ronds ou trop explosives. L'ordre ne leur va pas. Tu fais partie de ces gens-là. Et la bêtise débecte la morale. L'avidité et l'amertume consument même le brasier des rêves. Tout est mort, lorsque trône l'injuste.

Même toi, papillon. Même nous.

Le sens de la Vie est le plus grand des secrets pour toi. Tu colorais et colore le monde, de milles peintures à l'odeur du Soleil et de le Lune. L'audace, la témérité et la simplicité. Tout ce qui est vérité est bon. La seule règle qui dicte ton parcours. Et tu la hurles, haut et fort aux oreilles des sourds qui rêvent d'oublier ces cris qui les empêchent de bien dormir.

_"Prison des stéréotypes, je suis coupable avec ma tête de crap's. Allez- vous en avant que je pète un câble! Y'a qu'des figures hypocrites dans vos symboles... Laissez-moi dans mon coin car tu sais quoi? De l'exclu j'ai le syndrome..."_

Les mots ont été hurlés, murmurés puis gémis. La douleur coule dans tes veines. Tu as mal. Je ne peux rien faire. J'aimerais t'aider. Tu t'éloignes, la tête penaude, désolé. Tu as retrouvé un peu de ce que je connaissais de toi avant tout ça. Un peu perdu, un peu trop bête. La colère semble t'avoir épuisé, même le temps d'une demi-seconde.

Un regard effrayé passe dans tes yeux, je le vois sous tes grosses lunettes mauves. Tu as peur que la colère dont tu as réussis si difficilement à te débarrasser ne revienne te dévorer les tripes, aveuglant ta foi et tes repères. Péter les plombs, je me doute que tu l'as fait des tas de fois. Je n'étais pas là, encore une fois. Tu as du affronter ça tout seul, sans une seule arme, les poignets liés et la bouche cousue par les invisibles. Ceux qui t'ont rendu ainsi. Qui t'ont détruit et laissé pour mort sur le bas-côté.

Ceux qui t'ont fait devenir L'exclu.

_"Pourquoi je me sens coupable si y'a un vol dans l'assemblée?"_

La culpabilité. Le poids sur les épaules qui ne part pas. Ça te fait tourner les neurones à un point que tu en viens à douter de toi-même. De tes faits et gestes, de tes paroles et de tes pensées. Mais pas de tes convictions. Jamais. Ou du moins presque jamais.

J'ai compris maintenant. Les mots sont gravés au fer dans ma mémoire, et je sais que parmi d'autre choses, c'est ainsi qu'à présent, je te qualifierais intérieurement.

L'exclu.

C'est le syndrome de l'exclu...

_"Pourquoi la vendeuse me regarde et les vigiles se mettent à trembler?"_

C'est le syndrome de l'exclu... Exclu à coup de pied, à coup de battes en fer et de gifles acérées. De regards de trahison, de méfiance et de dégoût. Exclu par les enfants, par les gérants et par les vieux. Moqué par les conquérants.

_"Pourquoi ceux qui me regardent de haut ne me regardent pas dans les yeux? Pourquoi les flics me tutoies, pourquoi les bourges sont mal à l'aise?"_

Ils te prennent pour un enfant. Un doux rêveur trop instable aux côtés d'un chien, fumant son pétard sur le trottoir, admirant les passants d'un œil devenu avenant. Ils te prennent pour un fou. Un marginal. Un taré.

Les gardiens de la paix et de la guerre te regardent sans comprendre, un peu hébétés, ne réfléchissant pas. Beaucoup un peu gauches, certain trop acide. Le respect n'existe pas tellement pour les gens comme toi.

Ceux qui ne connaissent pas la valeur du ciel te rit au nez, te prennent en photo, même. Te lancent un regard de travers, suivi d'un commentaire auquel tu fermes les yeux, bataillant une fois de plus entre le choix de tout laisser tomber et de bondir, et celui de passer ton chemin, le regard attiré par un coin plus calme.

_"Pourquoi je me sens jugé si je bouge de ma zone? Victime de leur clichés dont leurs médias raffolent..."_

Tu es le genre de personne qu'une seule tristesse peut submerger. Elle fait revenir toutes les autres enfouies, et le raz de marée t'engloutis, sans espoir de remonter. Tu as besoin d'une bouée, d'un rire dans les abysses.

Je t'écoute toujours. Un peu plus triste et mille fois plus concerné. Ta critique du monde est plus précise, se base sur des souvenirs blessants, taillants. On t'a empêché de voler. Les coups du juge pour enfants t'ont atteint alors que tu commençais à ouvrir les yeux et à étendre les ailes. Tu t'es perdu, et ne t'es jamais retrouvé.

J'aimerais être ce rire qui te fait rejoindre la surface.

_"C'est ça ce qui m'a poussé à me battre, à être qui je suis loin de leur critère à deux balles. A m'en sortir par moi-même, à fuir de l'abattoir."_

La Vie est un grand terrain de jeu ou il faut combattre pour survivre et être heureux. Les lois n'ont aucun sens, aucune mesure. Chacun est un univers à lui tout seul, voilà ce que tu m'as enseigné, toi le jeune hippie. Les grands massacres sont orchestrés par ceux qui croient contrôler les tempêtes, se retirer signifie accomplir autre chose, de bien, de beau.

Malheureusement, il faut avoir mal. Encaisser, saigner et hurler pour devenir l'oiseau que tu désirais tant. Mais la récompense et belle. Et tu l'as fui, l'abattoir... Autant que possible. Avec ton créateur et ta création à tes côtés.

_"Exclu de leur monde... J'accomplis ce qu'ils ne veulent pas croire."_

Tu laisses glisser tes lunettes. Définitivement plus de larmes. Ta meilleure amie entre tes lèvres s'est consumée, doucement mais sûrement. Et c'est dans ces derniers mots que je comprends l'étendue de ton âme, et de la personne que tu es réellement.

Tu te battras jusqu'au bout pour rassurer ce monde, pour le rendre meilleur. Pour parsemer les graines de l'amour et du partage, sans jamais la moindre violence.

Ils ne veulent pas te croire. Te prennent pour un enfant aux rêves utopiques. Mais moi... Je sais.

Tu es L'exclu. Le frère. Et l'ami. L'Hippie des Sommet. Porteur d'un syndrome qui tue et qui soigne.

Les graines de ton amour ont déjà fleuri. Ne les vois-tu pas épanouir notre chemin?

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

_**Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps, étonnement beaucoup pour sa longueur. Je voulais vraiment sortir un bel OS, et j'espère que le pari est réussi.**_

_**Pour le prochain OS de "I Need Word". Je raaaammmeee! Vraiment Désolé pour ceux qui attendent leur "commande", j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment :( Et le prochain chapitre de "Sept Nuances de Noir" est écrit de moitié, mais je me sens motivée! Pour plus d'info sur mes écrits, j'ai une petite rubrique "News" tout en bas de mon profil :)**_

_**Une review siouplait? Si tu en mets une, le Geek viendra demain pour te faire un câlin!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


End file.
